Anguished One
The Anguished One is a major character that appears in Devil Survivor 2. Appearances *''Devil Survivor 2: Major Character *Devil Survivor 2: Break Code: Major Character *Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' Design The Anguished One has curly white hair and a very pale complexion. He is always squinting, giving him a sleepy appearance and white make-up/eyelashes around his eyes. He wears a red and black striped shirt with a frilled undershirt, having a design similar to the ship possessed by Alioth, along with matching shoes and black pants. In Devil Survivor 2 The Animation character design, his shoes' pattern is a bit different from game design. While in game design his shoes has the same pattern as his cloth, in anime character design his shoes' area are divided into 2 with black color from both of his shoes is located neared to his body center. His true form as a Septentrione takes the appearance of a cube with red and black stripes not unlike his shirt, encased in a blue frame. When he shifts into a different form, it resembles a crystal with the same red and black striped pattern, with wires wrapped around the middle. Personality He has a strange fascination with people. Although he has a very sinister appearance, and his motives can come across as evil, he is actually a very kind person. The Anguished One is very fond of the protagonist to the point where he takes everything he says seriously, even if it is obvious to other people that the protagonist is joking. Profile ''Devil Survivor 2'' 4th Day Wednesday's Changes The protagonist will meet the Anguished One on the fourth day and gives the hero an important message, calling him the "Shining One". From time to time, he reveals important details that help the party defeat the subsequent Septentriones, starting from the true form of Megrez up to Yamato Hotsuin's intentions on remaking the world. 5th Day Thursday's Shock The Anguished One is seen with Bifrons, who attacks two JPs members and Otome. The Anguished One mentions to the protagonist that he did not want to fight, but needed to verify humanity's potential, and disappears after ordering Bifrons to carry out his commands. After the battle, the group discusses his identity even further, confused at the fact that although he controls demons, he does not have any interest in the towers and that he sent Otome's death clip exclusively to the protagonist. Later on, the Anguished One explains that he attacked the Tsuutenkaku in an attempt to destroy the Terminal switchboard, thereby disabling the Terminals and preventing Yamato from returning from Sapporo, leaving him there to die as Alioth crashes down on it. When asked on why he wanted Yamato dead, the Anguished One reveals that he wanted freedom for humanity, and thus gave the Hotsuin family demon summoning spells to protect Japan, while also tipping Yamato on the Septentriones' invasion. However, with the events that have happened so far, he realizes that, rather than using his power to protect the freedom of humanity, Yamato instead chose to ally with Polaris in order to create his dream world, and hence the Anguished One tried to kill Yamato for humanity's sake. 7th Day A Saturday Towards Reformation Once his Fate reaches rank 4, the player can choose his route at the end of 6th Day, depending on how the player answers his questions. If the player decides to choose his route, he will join the party and ask the Protagonist to call him Al Saiduq. The Anguished One discusses with the protagonist on how to grant humans the freedom they deserve, and the player suggests that Polaris be overthrown, and the Anguished One taking his place as the world's new administrator. Unlike Polaris, however, the Anguished One will not be managing humans, instead leaving them to their devices to determine the fate of the new world themselves. The player starts off with only the protagonist and Al Saiduq as the only team leaders available, and would have to fight their way through members of all 3 factions - Tokyo, Nagoya, and Osaka - to regain their companions. Last Day Sunday's Fruition Near the end of the week he reveals himself as the eighth Septentrion, Alcor (アルコル, Arukoru). He is killed by the protagonist and his party on the Last Day on any other route except his own, in order to open up the path to Polaris. On his route, Ronaldo and Yamato are fought on this day. However, neither will join the Anguished One's cause. Ronaldo will refuse to sacrifice his ideals, while Yamato becomes the one to reveal Alcor's identity and clings on to his vision of a merit system. When the party heads off to face Polaris on the Anguished One's route, he reminds the protagonist that he cannot overthrow Polaris alone, yet if he falls there is nobody to take over Polaris' throne and their efforts would be moot. Once Polaris is defeated, Alcor becomes the controller of the universe and recreates the world, creating a world where humans are free and are looked over by a benevolent god. :The curtain of mankind's previous history has been drawn and a new era has begun. :There is no knowing what this new future holds. :However... :Mankind will go on as a species with untapped, limitless possibility... :As they embrace the day's victory in their hearts... After the credits, the protagonist's phone receives a message from Nicaea: :You now have a new world. :Let's survive. The player receives the Kingmaker title for reaching this ending. Fate System At Fate 1, the Anguished One gains the most resistances out of any playable character, becoming resistant to Fire and Electricity while also immune to Curse. At Fate 3 he unlocks Deity Asura (Lv. 77), and at Fate 5 Tyrant Lucifer (Lv. 99). The Anguished One's Fate route focuses on his views on humanity. When Polaris first created the world, he was dissatisfied with Polaris' desired order. However, as the human civilization grew, he noticed their potential and granted them the ability to seek their own freedom. However, in the present day, his doubt in the human race returned as humans lost the will to live after having their desires easily satisfied, and he blames himself for leading humans to this fate. Raising Fate with the Anguished One will show him that life has meaning, and that it would be best if people strove to find their purpose in life. Battle Alcor is fought on every route except his own. He starts the battle in the center of the battlefield with several demon teams on the sides. His signature attack is Ominous Star, which inflicts the Ill-Starred ailment onto one team. While that ailment lasts until the team's next turn, it also causes any affected character to take 200 additional damage when they are hit. Should the player spend too long in finishing off Alcor (or instead choose to attack the demon teams), he will change forms and begin actively moving and engaging the player's teams. While said form is weak to Physical and Force attacks, it also reflects all other elemental magic and comes with the Anti-Almighty skill. After some time, Alcor will shift to his previous form and resummon all demon teams. It's second form also carries the skill Chaos Stir, which will automatically activate whenever it is hit with an attack, regardless of type, and mimic all characteristics of the attack exactly towards the user(or team, depending on whether the attack was single or wide range). For example, using Deathbound on Alcor in it's second form will activate Chaos Stir, which will unleash a Deathbound attack of it's own on the team, and using Drain on Alcor will unleash a Drain onto the user. Have one team use members that either all reflect Phys and/or Force while having Physical and/or Force attacks of their own, and bait Alcor into changing forms. Then, get that team to attack Alcor while unleashing their Physical and/or Force attacks. His Chaos Stir will retaliate, but the boosted attacks will bounce back onto him, drastically reducing the effort spent to damage him. Stats Somewhat similar to Naoya from the previous game, Al Saiduq is a fairly balanced teammate with only a slight preference towards Magic. He is also significantly stronger than all of the other human team leaders, having significantly higher HP and MP and greater (undisplayed) speed, in addition to two elemental resistances and an immunity to Curse. ''Day 7'', as an Ally Level 99, as an Ally ''Last Assassin'', as an Enemy Alcor (First Form) Alcor (Second Form) Gallery Melancholy_Man_ingame_portraits.jpg|Anguished One's portraits Alcor Form 1.png|Alcor Form 1 Alcor Form 2.png|Alcor Form 2 Auguished One manga.jpg|Auguished One in Devil Survivor 2 The Animation Manga Adaption AOA.png|Anguished One Devil Survivor 2 The Animation anime anguished one (ureu mono).jpg|Anguished One's character design in Devil Survivor 2 The Animation Trivia *The Anguished One's Fate route unlocks incredibly powerful demons (much more powerful than those unlocked with human companions), foreshadowing his true identity as a Septentrione. *It is revealed in Anguished One's Fate System, name, and back story involving him giving humanity fire, culture, and language in ancient times seems to resemble Prometheus of Greek myth. *The Anguished One has also been seen as Devil Survivor 2's equivalent of Lucifer, who also happens to be the demon you unlock after maxing out his Fate. He wears red and black, the two main colors of Chaos, and the demons you unlock by raising his Fate (Asura and Lucifer) were leaders of the Chaos faction in Shin Megami Tensei. *Only Daichi, Io, Makoto and Hinako appear on the Kingmaker ending scene (along with the Protagonist), presumably because they're the demon tamers who learned the most from the experience and will contribute the most in the making of the new world. *The Arabic name for Alcor meant "forgotten one" or "neglected one", reflected in how Alcor drifted away from Polaris and the Septentriones and thus developed a different view on human life from them. *In the Animation, during his brief conversation with Yamato, he refers to Hibiki as the "new" Shining One, hinting that previously there's someone that he regarded as the Shining One before Hibiki. It's hinted that the person is Yamato, since in the past, he helped Yamato and had high expectation of him to be the best suited to protect the world, until he found out that Yamato intends to recreate world based on merit system, and then sought for a new Shining One, which is Hibiki. Category:Devil Survivor 2 Characters Category:Devil Survivor 2 Bosses Category:Devil Survivor 2: Break Code Characters Category:Septentriones Category:Allies Category:Enemies